


Grounds for divorce

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Henry is a gay English major, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Some things never change....
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 196





	Grounds for divorce

It’s one of those disgustingly warm days in New York City. It’s probably nice if you’re outside, but it’s just stuffy and muggy indoors. The classroom doors and windows are open, but that just serves to move the hot air around, slowly, tortuously. The dark wood panels that usually indicate character and gravitas in the Columbia brochures just seem to be absorbing heat today, holding it inside to bake everyone. It’s like holding class inside a proving drawer. The professor asks a question but most of the undergrads are too lethargic to respond. Finally, a hand shoots up in the back of the room. 

The professor looks surprised, then resigned, as he points to someone in the top row of tiered seats. “Yes, you in the back, in the glasses.” 

A man with dark hair, silvery at the temples, calls out his comment. “I don’t believe there’s any real evidence that Jane Austen was politically progressive.” 

The professor crosses his arms. “Did you even read the assignment?” he asks evenly.

“Nope.” 

“And why not?”

“Because I’m not in your class, Dr. Fox.” A wave of nervous, confused giggling travels across the room. 

The professor sighs. “Would anyone like to enlighten our...” he waves his hand toward the speaker, “...guest?” Twenty or thirty hands eagerly shoot up, hoping for brownie points. Dr. Fox points at a young woman in the middle of the room. “Miranda?” 

The young woman answers smugly, while looking at the professor and occasionally twisting toward the back of the room. “Actually, there’s quite a bit of evidence in both her novels and her private letters that the author was progressive, at least compared to her contemporaries.” 

“Thank you, Miranda.” Dr. Fox looks around the room again. “What about…?”

The hand at the back of the room shoots up again. 

“I’m not calling on you again,” he says, with a stern face but a smile in his eyes that only those seated close to him can see. 

“But she supported slavery. Are you going to stand there and tell me that’s progressive?”

A wave of whispering breaks out around the room, with some nervous giggles sprinkled in. A few students, who did their research before they registered for the class, realize what’s going on and settle back to watch the show.

“How did you get past security?” the professor demands. 

The man brushes the idea away with a flip of his hand. “Your security loves me.”

The professor quirks an eyebrow and huffs out a sigh. “Don’t you have a job?” 

The visitor casually stretches back in his seat. “I took the afternoon off. Thought maybe I’d learn something here.” 

“I can teach it, I can’t force you to learn it.” Half the class groans, they’ve heard this before, usually when they get an exam back. 

The man in the back row laughs, rich and deep and obviously delighted. Despite the clear age difference, several students immediately and helplessly fall a little bit in love. 

Henry looks toward the back of the room, finally unable to keep the adoring smile from his face. 

“For those of you who don’t know, this is my husband, Alex.” 

Alex leans back in his chair and waves cheekily at the class. 

“At least he’s my husband for the time being. I may divorce him after today.” Relieved laughter erupts from the students, who were simultaneously afraid and eager for something exciting to happen in their lit class. “Especially if he continues to slander my favorite author.” 

“I’m a good lawyer, I’d defend myself,” Alex smirks. 

“A man who is his own lawyer has a fool for a client,” Henry fires back. 

“Harsh,” Alex replies with an impressed smile. 

Henry attempts to get the class back to the subject of his lecture. He stops mid-sentence and tilts his head toward the back of the room. “Are you really staying?” 

Alex nods enthusiastically. 

“I’m going to quiz you at dinner.” The students laugh, glad they’re not Dr. Fox’s only victims today. 

Alex adjusts his glasses a little and shoots a knowing look at Henry. He pulls a legal pad from his bag and slaps it dramatically onto the table. He clicks his pen and looks at Henry expectantly, accepting the challenge. 

Henry shakes his head, smoothly resuming his lecture. “If you consider the literary criticism written during her time, along with the subtext in ...” 

At the end of class, Alex waits for the room to mostly clear out before he strides down the broad steps that cut through the center of the room. Henry waits, leaning back against the front row of tables. 

“Nice class, Dr. Fox.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Henry shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I won my case.” 

“Congratulations, barrister.” 

Alex rolls his eyes. “How long have you lived in the states?” He grins at Henry. “Anyway, I gave my team the afternoon off as a reward.“ He bats his eyes at his husband and lowers his voice, sliding his fingers up and down Henry’s open jacket. “And it’s a gorgeous day so I came to make my husband hang out with me in the park.” Alex gestures back toward his seat. “I even brought a blanket and wine.” 

“That’s a brilliant idea, love,” Henry agrees. He takes off his jacket and glasses and tucks them into his commuter bag. He rolls up his shirt sleeves and takes Alex’s hand. “Shall we?” 

They stroll up the steps toward the main exit where their security is waiting just outside the door. “I’m still going to quiz you at dinner.” 

“I'm gonna ace it, babe.” Alex looks around and realizes there are still a few students in their seats, and he can’t risk scandalizing them. They weren’t even alive during Alex and Henry’s first sex scandal, and he’d like to keep their record clean. He leans up to whisper, “Plus, I bet I get extra credit.” 

Henry blushes, because no matter how old they get, some things never change. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In my fic, and my headcanon, Henry gets his doctorate and starts teaching at Columbia. But I mostly wrote this because I love imagining them in the future and just getting to live their lives. They'll never be completely anonymous, but people will move on, I think. 
> 
> Also, I have zero idea what I'm talking about with the Jane Austen thing, I just needed something for them to argue about.


End file.
